One long Night
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: like the episode where Maura and Frost stayed at Jane's so she could get some sleep but with my own twist. Rizzles!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I lost my enthusiasm to write for a while but I finally thought of this. It's kinda like the episode where Maura and Frost stayed at Jane's so she could get some sleep but with my own twist. I hope you all like it. Please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

* * *

><p>"...Yeah, you look like a badass," Jane whispered exhausted, but a small smile still managed to creep up on her face before she walked toward her bedroom. She closed the white painted wooden door behind her, so she could quickly get changed.<p>

Once dressed in a pair of comfy gray sweats and black camisole, she looked at the door, trying to decide whether or not she should open it back up or to leave it closed. After careful consideration, she decided to open it back up, but only a gap. Jane then took a quick peek through the door, making sure Maura was still out there, even though she knew for a fact that the doctor wouldn't leave her, once satisfied that she was still in the living room, she climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maura had just let Frost into the apartment when she heard Jane scream out, fear was easily detected. Both she and Frost ran toward Jane's bedroom, Frost with his gun drawn.

They found Jane sitting up in bed, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she rocked back and forth.

"Go, I got this," Maura mouthed to Frost, who nodded and walked out of his partner's bedroom, shutting the door behind him, to give the two women some privacy.

"Jane? Honey?" the doctor whispered, concerned as she slowly approached the bed.

Lost in her own little world, Jane didn't respond. She just continued to rock back and forth, looking straight ahead.

Maura very cautiously and gently sat down on the bed beside Jane. "Jane? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked, reaching up to brush back a stray chunk of Jane's beautiful, soft, wavy long dark brown hair only for the Detective to flinch. "Honey, it's just me... It's Maura. What's wrong? Talk to me."

When Jane didn't respond again, Maura caressed her best friend's cheek and the Detective finally looked at the doctor, but did not utter a word.

With a sigh, Maura ran a hand through her hair and just as she leaned forward to stand back up, she was stopped by soft, unsure voice of her best friend.

"I just wish the bastard would get out of my dreams," she murmured, resting her chin on her knees.

"Oh, honey. What happened in your dream?" Maura asked in a soothing whisper.

Jane shook her head and shut down again. She was beginning to feel weak and vulnerable again and she didn't like it one bit.

In frustration with Jane, Maura groaned and stood up, this time she wasn't stopped. "Okay, I'll be out in the living room with Frost, Jane. Try and get some more sleep, okay?" she murmured and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door three quarters of the way before heading back into the living room, to find Frost sitting on the couch, working on some paperwork.

"She okay, Doc?" he asked concerned, looking up when he heard Maura's high heels click on the wooden floor.

Maura sighed and ran her hands down her face as she sat down on the couch beside him. "I... I sure hope so."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Watching Maura walk out and close the door most of the way, Jane took a few deep breaths and laid back down.

"Come on, Rizzoli. Don't be weak. You're not weak! You're a homicide Detective for heaven sakes," she chastised herself.

Jane forced herself to settle down and took another deep breath before closing her eyes.

Not being able to get comfortable, Jane rolled over on to her side, only that wasn't comfortable either, so she rolled on to her opposite side, with a disgruntled groan. Giving up on sleep for a moment, Jane just laid there, listening to her partner and best friend chat away. They were whispering so it was hard to hear but she could hear them just enough.

"I've never seen Jane so scared. I know I've only known her a few years but, yeah," she sighed, "She's been held at gun point and she not so much as blinked..."

Frost nodded in agreement and took a sip of the takeaway coffee that he had brought with him. "Yes, I definitely agree. But Doc, has Rizzoli told you what happened to her down in that basement?" he asked gently, curiously.

"Some parts. Why? Did she tell you?" Maura asked, a hint of hurt evident in her soft voice.

"No, of course not," Frost replied, putting down the sheet of paper that had been in his coffee cup free hand. "I may be her partner but you're her best friend. We may be close, but you and Rizzoli are closer, she tells you more then she tells me... Korsak told me what happened from the moment he opened the cellar door and shot Hoyt though."

After hearing that, Maura finally relaxed. Just a little. "It's not healthy for her to keep bottling things up," she whispered and leaned her head back, resting it on the back of the couch. She just wished Jane wouldn't keep up these walls, keeping everyone out.

Some time passed before Frost finally spoke up as he threw his now empty paper cup into the bin in the kitchen. "I haven't heard anything from Jane's room since you came back out, maybe you should go check on her," he suggested. "Just make sure she's okay."

"She's probably finally fallen back to sleep," Maura waved it off before they were startled by a smashing sound, followed by a scream. A scream they recognized as Jane's.

"That's from Jane's room!" Maura cried as she got up, running toward her best friend's bedroom. "Jane!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy plus I was having trouble writing it. Anyway I hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**Happy Easter to all those who celebrate! **

**Disclaimer: Only own the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

* * *

><p>Maura opened Jane's bedroom door and gasped in shock upon entry. Jane's room was in complete disarray.<p>

She manage to duck just in time to miss a flying object. A black knee high leather boot, a pair of boots that she, herself, had bought for Jane, for her latest birthday. "Jane Angela Rizzoli!" she screeched, causing the oblivious Detective to jump startled. She hadn't heard the door being pushed and Maura walk in. "What has gotten into you?" she asked, resting a hand on Jane's shoulder.

Jane flinched, causing Maura to sigh and pull her hand away.

"Jane, honey, what is going on?" Maura whispered compassionately, as Jane walked away, trying to gain some distance between them. "Look what you've done to your bedroom. It's a complete mess," she said, looking around the room, which looked like it had been broken in to and ransacked.

Clothes pulled out of the drawers, thrown all over the floor and bed, also photos and pictures lay smashed and ripped on the floor. Pillows taken off the bed and thrown in various directions. Shoes had been grabbed out from the closet and also thrown about.

Maura had never seen Jane's room so untidy. The bedroom was always spotless.

And she had to admit that it frightened her to see it and Jane like this.

Very slowly, the medical examiner walked over cautiously, whispering, "Jane... Jane, honey."

Seeing that his partner had finally settled down enough to be left with just Maura, Frost slowly back out of the bedroom and sighed as he closed the door for the second time that night to again give the two women privacy to chat.

Maura took Jane's hand in her's and gently guided her over to the queen sized bed, where she sat and pulled Jane down on to her lap.

"I'm going to hurt you," Jane mumbled and tried to get up, only to be stopped.

"No, you aren't," Maura insisted, rubbing the Detective's arm up and down in an effort to calm her down. Jane was physically shaking. Despite how strong Jane was, Hoyt was still managing to frighten her even while he was in prison. Even in her dreams.

"Jane, honey, what happened in your dream?"

With a frustrated sigh, Jane slowly rested her head on Maura's shoulder, but suddenly went to take it off, once she noticed what she had done but Maura's soft, gentle hand, which was placed on her cheek stopped her.

"Stay," Maura sighed contently. She loved Jane. As in, in love. Head over heels in love. But she wasn't sure if Jane felt the same, but she was now starting to think that she possibly could. But Maura did not like to assume, so she was going to wait until Jane actually said the three magic words to her.

A sniffle suddenly could be heard before Maura felt the tickle of Jane's exhale breath on her neck. "Baby, talk to me," she coaxed gently, not realizing her accidental pet name slip.

Jane noticed though and smiled, wrapping an arm around Maura's waist. She was beginning to feel safe in the arms of her best friend. Arms of the woman she loved.

"I... I just want to be able to sleep without that bastard in my head!" she cried, nearly screaming in anger.

"Settle down, honey, you're shaking," Maura whispered, rubbing her hand up and down Jane's arm again, but unfortunately it wasn't helping any. Maura sighed and very cautiously kissed Jane on the side of the forehead.

Jane was trying her hardest to settle down but only ended up beginning to hyperventilate.

"Jane, look at me," Maura whispered, caressing the Detective's temple and waited for her to look but when she didn't, she gently turned Jane's face toward her. "Jane, honey, take some slow deep breaths for me... You're having a panic attack."

Shaking her head, Jane tried to take deep breaths but she couldn't. It felt like someone was sitting on her chest, smashing her. She couldn't speak. She was scared. She was starting to think that she was going to die.

"Jane, Jane, baby, breathe for me. Slow down your breathing!" Maura cried in a panic, caressing Jane's cheek. "Jane, slow down your breathing!"

From the lack of oxygen, Jane eventually passed out in the medical examiner's arms.

"Jane!" Maura screamed, seeing Jane's eyes close as she fell limp in her arms. "Pull yourself together, Maura! You maybe a Medical Examiner but you're still a doctor," she chastised herself as she laid Jane down on to the rug on the floor. "Frost! Call an ambulance!" she called out to the Detective in the living room before tending to Jane.

She was so scared. She couldn't lose Jane. Jane Rizzoli was her best friend, the woman she loved so very deeply. Maura was certain that Jane was her soul mate. She just couldn't lose her, she knew for a fact that she would be nothing without Jane Angela Rizzoli. Jane was her better half. Jane was everything to her.

"Jane, please, please wake up!" she cried, giving Jane oxygen by breathing into her mouth. "Don't you do this to me, Jane! Don't you dare to this to me!" she screamed, tears running down her face. She then sniffled, "please don't do this to me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Detective Frost closed the bedroom door behind him, he sighed as he walked back into the living room.

"Hey there, Jo," he whispered to Jane's little fluffy dog as she walked up to her human's co-worker.

In response, Jo Friday barked happily and wagged her tail.

"What's wrong with your mommy, huh?" he cooed to the dog as he sat down on the couch before patting her on the head. "Have you noticed anything wrong?" he sighed. "Jane is really worrying me. I know she doesn't like to be worried about, but there's something going on. And it's bad enough to be concerned." He groaned realizing that he was talking to a dog and he wasn't going to be getting an answer.

After a few moments, he grew bored and decided to get up to look out the window at the street down below, but he only made it a foot away from one of the living room windows before he heard Maura screaming at Jane, followed by her screaming to him, "Frost! Call an ambulance!"


End file.
